An inverted pendulum vehicle equipped with a stand is disclosed in JP2014-234034A. The vehicle can be selectively placed in a parked condition in which the inverted pendulum control is ceased and the vehicle body is supported in a forwardly tilted posture or position with the stand, and in an upright condition in which the vehicle body is maintained in an upright posture or position under the inverted pendulum control.
An inverted pendulum vehicle disclosed in JP2014-198503A allows a control mode to be selected from a plurality of choices and the selected control mode is indicated to the rider by using an indicator.
In the case of the inverted pendulum vehicle disclosed in JP2014-234034A, when the vehicle is to be used from the parked condition, the vehicle body is required to be raised upright from the forwardly tilted position or parked position. Conversely, when the inverted pendulum control is terminated, and the vehicle is to be put back to the parked condition, the vehicle body is required to be tilted forward, and held tilted by using a stand. Therefore, the user is required to take various steps when using the vehicle in the parked condition, and putting back the vehicle to the parked condition. However, this may not be obvious for an inexperienced user, and there is a need to properly guide the user of the vehicle.
In the case of the inverted pendulum vehicle disclosed in JP2014-198503A, the indicator merely notifies the current control mode of the vehicle to the user, and does not provide any guide for an inexperienced user.